youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Cryaotic
Cryaotic (born ) known professionally by his YouTube name as ChaoticMonki, is an American Let's Player that specializes in indie, adventure, stealth and horror games, as well as the occasional reading of short stories, mostly Creepypastas, fanfictions or internet-related tales. About Cry is known for having a talented set of vocal chords, and also cooperates with other YouTubers (the most popular team-up being with PewDiePie). He is known to have a "glass half full" and clearly optimistic attitude and is very passive throughout every happening in his "Let's Play" games. He is known to sometimes submerge himself to different personas related to the story of every game he plays. 1 example is shown when as he played the indie horror game; Which, where he depicted himself as the "witch's" husband, yelling comedic responses such as "Honey! There's a head in the toilet!" and "Honey, you're creeping me out! Why did I marry that woman". Cry is also known to have numerous fans that are completely obsessed with his "angelic" voice and passive personality, these fans are usually female. This fandom is however greater increased in 1 of his videos, "Hangover Cure", where he reads a Yaoi fanfic of himself and his friend Russ Money. Cry has never revealed his face, but his name and location are known. Generally, he does not want his personal information (name, address, etc.) to be spread, despite some of it already being public and he works to make sure no more of his details become public. He cohosts a Livestream, titled "Late Night with Cry and Russ", every Saturday night with his friends, who, since the begining of the Stream's history, have been known as "The Late Night Crew", or the "LNC" for short: Russ Money, Scott Jund and Snake at 11:00 p.m. EST which can be viewed at their twitch.tv account. The stream lasts an average of 8 hours long, into averagley 6-7 AM. Bio Cryaotic is 26 years of age. Cry is currently in a relationship with his girlfriend, Cheyenne. A common debate among Cry's viewers is whether or not they would like to see his face. It is argued that if he were to be seen, it would ruin the mystery surrounding him. Regardless, he persistently and effectively refuses. Now the subject of asking him results in either being ignored or angry, fan-based retaliation. Cry is believed to wear glasses, evident in one of his Tumblr posts where he describes looking through a recently cleaned pair of glasses is like HD. In a collaboration video with Jesse Cox, he empathised with Jesse when he complained about not being able to use Google Glass due to wearing glasses. As a YouTube gamer, Cryaotic does what he does regardless of his subscriber count, and more-so for the pure joy he delights in while playing. According to his Tumblr account, he is setting aside 30 minutes to an hour a day which will be filled with absolutely nothing but looking through fanmail and messages, replying to as many as he can. On another website, a fan asked where the name Cry came from. Cry answered: "'' Playing Counter Strike as a kid. See a guy named Cryosin. Think it's a cool name. Make a WoW character with the same name. Former name used to be ChaoticMonki. People called me Cry for short on that server with that name. It stuck. Then I wanted to somehow combine the 2 names into something I personally made, that fit me better. So. Cryaotic was born." In the video (Dead Night with Cry and Russ 6/21/14 Part 6) Cry mentioned that he has 6 ethnicities. German, Italian, Scottish, Irish, French, and Cherokee. In another video (Cry Talks: Fish Answers) Cry had comfirmed that he is a pansexual. He said that he only cared about the personality of the guy/girl/etc. that he had an relationship with, taking no consideration with gender or anything else. Late Night with Cry and Russ Every Saturday, since 2011, Cry hosts a Livestream on his Twitch account, joined by his gaming friends Russ Money, Scott Jund, Red, and Snake. The stream originated as a way for Cry to play with his fans throughout the night, but after a series of complications, it just became a way for Cry and his friends to entertain their fans with humor and video games. The stream usually lasts around 8 hours, starting at 11 PM to 6 or 7 AM in Eastern Time. Other The ''Sup Guy ''or Cry Dude'' is Cry's mascot, and it is the only visual representation for the YouTuber. Many variants of the Sup Guy have since been created, including Thneed,Mad!Cry, Virus!Cry, Handsome!Cry and ever so popular 9/22/12 LiveStream introducing: DrunkCry. Each of the variants are used to represent Cry himself. Having no face to be identified with by fans turns out to be a problem, hence artists will often draw him how they imagine him to look like as a human person, sometimes with his face obscured by a mask. Attributes of the human Cry change based on the artist's own personal ideas of him. A common trait with these drawings is the depiction of Cry having blue eyes, and ear length or slightly longer brown hair. Less common depictions see him with blonde hair. In a video he made together with PewDiePie and CinnamonToastKen, Cry said that he doesn't have brown hair and doesn't own a green hoodie. He also said that "Green isn't even my (Cry's) color!". A new offical name has been given to Cry fans is CryBabies, as of 12/21/13, where a argument broke out in the livestream and Cry asked what the fans name should be to Red, which she replied "Crybabies." and Cry said "Oh come on!" Which suggests Cryaotic doesn't approve of this name. The Crys During most of his videos/streams, Cry will sometimes enter into a different personality, usually based on his (emotional state/state of being/state of game) at the time of recording. Some personalities are silly and fun, much like Cry usually is, while others are a bit more dark or malevolent. Certain personalities, such as Mad or Virus, are represented in fanart as cold or evil versions of Cry. Also, is shown that one game can change him into more than one persona (Shown while he plays'' "Rule of Rose"'' and changes from MadCry to DrunkCry because he can't stand the battles). Cry currently has 5 personas he changes into: MadCry: One of the most infamous of Crys, Mad is personified by a bloody mask with the mouth of the mask opened, revealing sharp "teeth". He is also personified as Cry's evil twin of sorts, shown in some drawings fighting against his malevolent doppleganger. While he is very rarely unleashed, when he is, Mad is known to use violent methods against NPCs, and uttering a laugh only attributed to an asylum patient. VirusCry: While he is a bit like Mad, Virus is actually one of the more mysterious of the personalities Cry "controls". It's to be noted that while Virus may not posses Cry himself, he does posses the main tool Cry keeps at his disposal: his computer. He is believed by some to be the main cause of why most of Cry's games crash in the middle of his recordings. Virus is usually represented in a similar way to Mad, but uses a blue color scheme instead of red, with his mask's mouth shut, but his "teeth" are still shown. Also, replacing the blood usually staining Mad's mask, Virus instead had a neon-blue patch of data growing across the mask. This patch is known as the "Virus infection", known to infect certain individuals who come in physical contact with Virus. DrunkCry'': One that's a bit more "recently discovered", DrunkCry only appears when Cry is, obviously, drunk as hell. Mostly in the Livestream's drinking games, Drunk has also appeared in the final 2 videos of Cry's walk-through of Rules of Rose. ''Thneed: (Also known as "Crycest") HandsomeCry: Cry's Let's Plays The following is a list of games currently being played by Cry: * The Legend of Dragoon The following is a list of games completed by Cry, with number of videos in parentheses: * Afraid of Monsters: Director's Cut (12) * Always Sometimes Monsters (16) * Amnesia: The Dark Descent (34) * Ao Oni (6) * Asura's Wrath (12) * Beyond: Two Souls (12) * Bioshock Infinite (14) * Bioshock Infinite: Burial at Sea (8) * Black Snow (3) * Broken Age (5) * Brothers - A Tale of Two Sons (4) * Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth (13) * Catherine (18) * Claire (8) * Clock Tower 3 (9) * Condemned: Criminal Origins (22) * Corpse Party (27) * Cry of Fear (22) * Cryostasis: Sleep of Reason (22) * D4: Dark Dreams Don't Die (5) * Dandelion: Wishes Brought to You (23) * Dandelion: Wishes Brought to You Season 2 (21) * Desert Nightmare (8) * Dishonored (30) * Dreamfall: The Longest Journey (21) * Dreamfall Chapters - Book One (6) * Dreamfall Chapters - Book Two (5) * Dreamfall Chapters - Book Three (4) * Dreamfall Chapters - Book Four (4) * Dying Light (4) * Estranged (3) * F.E.A.R. (25) * Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core (8) * Firewatch (5) * Folklore (15) * Forest of Drizzling Rain (7) * Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins Of The Moon (15) * Game of Thrones (15) * Haunting Ground (16) * Heavy Rain (12) * Home (4) * Ib (7) * Kholat (1) * Life is Strange (13) * Limbo (6) * Mad Father (5) * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (14) * Nightmare House 2 (10) * Okami (50) * Ori and the Blind Forest (9) * Papo & Yo (5) * Parasite Eve (4) * Penumbra: Black Plague (17) * Remember Me (9) * Resident Evil 6 (41) * Richard & Alice (8) * Rule of Rose (12) * Schuld (3) * Silent Hill 2 (13) * Soma (12) * Tales from the Borderlands (6) * The Cat Lady (13) * The Crooked Man (8) * The Last of Us (18) * The Magic Circle (5) * The Order: 1886 (7) * The Vanishing of Ethan Carter (5) * The Walking Dead (37) * The Witch's House (5) * The Wolf Among Us (13) * To The Moon (14) * Underhell (9) * Underhell Prologue (7) * Undertale (10) * Unravel (10) * Until Dawn (8) * Valiant Hearts (9) * Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines (28) * Which (2) * White Day (14) * Xenoblade Chronicles (24) The following is a list of games played by Cry in his playlist, Obscure Indie Games: * 1916 - Der Unbekannte Krieg (1) * A Mother's Inferno (1) * Angel Knights (1) * Au Sable (2) * Binding of Isaac (1) * Blackwell (1) * Broken Dimensions (1) * Candles (1) * Dark Ocean (2) * Dehinged Mind (1) * Dinner Date (1) * Dream Of The Blood Red Moon (2) * Eversion (1) * Façade (1) * Façade (Alexander Edition; 1) * Forbidden.exe (1) * Forget Me Not Annie (2) * Gravity Bone (1) * Gyossait (2) * Hadegonia (1) * Heritage (2) * Imscared - A Pixelated Nightmare (1) * Judith (1) * Luna 3 (1) * Mondo Medicals (1) * Paranormal (1) * Pathways Redux (1) * Perfectum (1) * Project Zomboid (1) * SCP-087 (1) * SCP-087-B (1) * SCP Containment Breach (1) * Silent Hive (1) * Slender (3) * Story of the Blanks (1) * Tales of Balken (1) * The Lost Souls (1) * The Mirror Lied (1) * Thirty Flights Of Loving (1) * Desert Nightmare (8) * A Bird Story (1) The following is a list of games played by Cry which were discontinued: * Anna (2) * Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth (9) [2010 * Dandelion: Wishes Brought to You Season 3 (8) * Deadly Premonition (4) * Dream of the Blood Moon (2) * Fatal Frame (5) * Grey (4) * Hatoful Boyfriend (2) * Korsakovia (1) * Lone Survivor (4) * Lucius (3) * Metro 2033 (11) * Nier (4) * Obscure (1) * Penumbra: Overture (12) * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (16) * The Screaming Woods (1) * Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea (1) * Yume Nikki (3) The following is a list of other playlists made by Cry: * Amnesia Custom Stories: Mega Collection! (156) * Cry Abridges (6) * Cry and Friends Play (56) * Cry Reads (43) * The Numbers (10) External links * Deviantart * Reddit * Steam Group Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers